


The sunburned hands I used to hold

by digthewriter



Series: The Canon!AU Challenge [5]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-04
Updated: 2013-12-04
Packaged: 2018-01-03 11:34:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 170
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1069992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/digthewriter/pseuds/digthewriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Merlin misses Arthur</p>
            </blockquote>





	The sunburned hands I used to hold

**Disclaimer** : Merlin characters are the property of Shine and BBC. No profit is being made and no copyright infringement is intended. Thanks!

* * *

The first winter was strenuous. Merlin remembered the warmth of Arthur's arms, and now, every night he was cold.  
  
The first spring was torture. The flowers bloomed and Merlin was reminded of the secret picnics they'd had. The knights would keep guard, and Arthur would take Merlin in his arms -- love him -- as they smelled the freshly bloomed flowers surrounding them.  
  
The first summer was demanding. Merlin was left alone to swim in the lake. It had been their time together. When the army and their commander weren't busy planning attacks and defenses, Merlin and Arthur would float naked on the lake -- dreaming of a never ending summer.  
  
But the worst, the worst was when the Autumn leaves would fall.  
  
That meant winter was coming. And for many winters, Merlin thought of just joining Arthur in the afterlife, rather than waiting a lifetime for his return.

 

_The End_


End file.
